tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
I Was Feeling Epic
I Was Feeling Epic jest szesnastym, finałowym odcinkiem ósmego sezonu, a za razem finałowym odcinkiem całej serii ''Pamiętniki Wampirów''.'' Opis STARZY PRZYJACIELE - Gdy los Mystic Falls jest zagrożony, Stefan i Damon' 'muszą walczyć ze swoim największym wrogiem w ostatniej bitwie. Obsada Postacie główne *Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham jako Bonnie Bennett *Candice King jako Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey jako Enzo St. John (duch, sen) Goscie specjalni * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert (retrospekcja) * Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers (duch, retrospekcja) * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood (duch, retrospekcja) * Marguerite MacIntyre jako Liz Forbes (duch, retrospekcja) * David Anders jako John Gilbert (duch, retrospekcja) * Jodi Lyn O'Keefe jako Jo Laughlin (duch, retrospekcja) * Jasmine Guy jako Sheila Bennett (duch) * Arielle Kebbel jako Lexi Branson (duch) * Jaz Sinclair jako Beatrice Bennett (duch) *Natashia Williams jako Lucy Bennett (duch) Postacie cykliczne * Kayla Ewell jako Vicki Donovan * Joel Gretsch jako Peter Maxwell * Demetrius Bridges jako Dorian Williams (retrospekcja) * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert / Katherine Pierce Postacie gościnne * Jason MacDonald jako Grayson Gilbert (duch, retrospekcja) * Erin Beute jako Miranda Gilbert (duch, retrospekcja) *Lily Rose Mumford jako Josie Saltzman *Tierney Mumford jako Lizzie Saltzman *Maria Howell jako Ayana *Jen Harper jako Czarownica Bractwa Pięciu (duch) *Bob Banks jako Dziadek Tiki Soundtrack * The Fray- „Never Say Never” * Chord Overstreet-„ Hold On” * You Me At Six-„Take on the World” Ciekawostki *Główną antagonistką odcinka jest Katherine Pierce. *Caroline pozostała jako jedyna wampirem z całej głównej obsady. *Katherine ma więcej czasu na ekranie w tym odcinku niż Elena, która pojawiła się na około 10 minut. *Narratorami odcinka jest Elena Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes-Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman. *Przemiana Damona w człowieka oznacza, że na każdym człowieku na którym użył perswazji odzyska wspomnienia (łącznie z gośćmi weselnymi Caroline i Stefana z poprzedniego odcinka). *Przypuszczalnie, chodź nie widocznie Damon i Elena zostają małżeństwem. ** W odcinku [[The Tale of Two Wolves|''The Tale of Two Wolves]]'', ''widzimy, że Elena otworzyła swoją przychodnię medyczną pod nazwiskiem "Elena Salvatore". ** Elena zrezygnowała z swojego panieńskiego nazwiska Gilbert i została przy nazwisku po mężu Salvatore. * W Pensjonacie Salvatorów Alaric i Carolinie otwierają szkołęSalvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. **Dorian Williams jaki i Jeremy Gilbert zostają tam nauczycielami. * Elena po szkole medycznej pisze w pamiętniku na cmentarzu, tak samo jak to robiła w odcinku Pilot. *Pod koniec odcinka zostało pokazane, że po śmierci Elena i Damon odnajdą spokój. Widea promocyjne The Vampire Diaries Series Finale Teaser (HD) Elena Returns The Vampire Diaries Series Finale Teaser 2 (HD) Elena and Stefan The Vampire Diaries Series Finale Teaser 3 (HD) Elena and Damon The Vampire Diaries 8x16 Promo "I Was Feeling Epic" (HD) Season 8 Episode 16 Promo Series Finale The Vampire Diaries 8x16 Extended Promo "I Was Feeling Epic" (HD) Series Finale The Vampire Diaries 8x16 Sneak Peek "I Was Feeling Epic" (HD) Season 8 Episode 16 Sneak Peek Galeria |-|Promocyjne= |-|Gify i obrazki= Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 8